falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Danse
Le Paladin Danse est un élément émérite de la Confrérie de l'Acier. Il vit surtout dans la deuxième partie du 23 ème siècle. Il fut envoyé dans le Commonwealth du nord est, dans les alentours de Boston afin de retrouver une patrouille de récupération perdue. Il combattra de nombreuses fois, mais beaucoup de membres de son équipe moururent dans sa quête. Il décida de se retrancher dans le commissariat de Cambridge où il rencontrera une mystérieuse personne, l'Unique survivant. lui est cette mystérieuse personne( le joueur) iront en mission dans les locaux de l'ancienne société arcjet système pour récupéré un éméteur longue-portée. Histoire By the year 2287, Danse had risen to become one of Arthur Maxson's most respected officers. He was assigned a reconnaissance team and dispatched to the Commonwealth to investigate the Institute, but misfortune quickly reduced their force to three survivors. When the Sole Survivor first encounters Paladin Danse, he and what's left of his squad are holed up in Cambridge Police Station, unable to proceed with their mission. Danse enlists the aid of the Survivor to help retrieve an item from the nearby ArcJet Systems complex. Afterward, he offers the Survivor the rank of Initiate in the Brotherhood of Steel, should they wish to join. Danse becomes a full companion following Shadow of Steel provided the Survivor enlists with the Brotherhood. He is fiercely loyal to the order and travels with the Survivor to ensure their ideals are being upheld. As their relationship develops Danse confesses to being burdened by the losses of colleagues, friends, and mentors killed by the many horrors of the wasteland. Unwilling to let their sacrifices be for naught, he asserts the Institute and its synths must be eradicated for the safety of mankind. He believes synths are the embodiment of technology spiraling out of control, and their existence could bring about the end of humanity. As the main story progresses the Sole Survivor will have an opportunity to hack into the Institute's mainframe. Should they provide the Brotherhood with a copy of this data it is confirmed through DNA analysis that Paladin Danse himself is a missing synth, designated M7-97. Danse goes AWOL and flees to Listening Post Bravo. Outraged by the apparent infiltration of his inner circle, Elder Maxson orders the Survivor to track Danse down and execute him. Once located, a suicidal Danse is adamant he did not know he was a synth. The disgraced paladin then encourages the Survivor to carry out their orders, insisting that he "must be the example, not the exception." The Survivor must then choose to execute Danse or convince him to leave the Commonwealth. If persuaded to run Danse will leave the bunker only to find that a suspicious Elder Maxson has followed the Survivor to his hiding place. A confrontation will occur in which the Survivor will again have to decide the synth's fate. Should Danse survive the events of Blind Betrayal he will be grateful and, with Maxson's promise not to have him hunted down, stays to aid the Survivor in their mission. When they rendezvous sometime later Danse is still coming to terms with his nature. Though grateful to the Survivor for saving him, the sudden loss of his identity, memories, and career leave him grasping for answers. The Survivor can attempt to comfort him and, if so desired, may express a romantic interest. Danse will recoil at first, shocked the Survivor could be in love with a synth but eventually admits to feeling the same way. He asks for patience as he works through his "human emotions" and vows to remain steadfast at his partner's side. Apparition Le Paladin Danse apparait uniquement dans Fallout 4. en:Danse es:Danse ja:Danse pl:Danse ru:Паладин Данс uk:Паладин Данс zh:丹斯 Catégorie:Personnages synthétiques de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Compagnons de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Personnages de la Confrérie de l'Acier de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Personnages de la Confrérie de l'Acier (Côte Est) Catégorie:Recon Squad Gladius Catégorie:Personnages